Une Gryffondor, deux Sepentard
by MiaBlackWest
Summary: OS Draco/Hermione/Blaise


6 mois, 6 mois qu'il baisait Hermione Granger.

2 mois que Blaise les avait surpris pendant qu'elle lui taillait une pipe d'enfer dans une salle vide, entre deux cours, juste après le cours de potions que les serpentards avaient en communs avec les gryffondors.

Zabini avait été choqué, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyez la princesse de Gryffondor à genoux les seins à l'air, la chemise et le soutien-gorge ayant été arrachaient quelques minutes plutôt, suçait le leader des serpents, avec... gourmandise. Pendant que Malfoy, les mains dans les cheveux de la jeune lionne, lui imposé un rythme fort et rapide. La brune avait même les larmes aux yeux, mais on voyait qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Le blond n'eu aucune réaction en voyant son meilleur ami sur le pas de la porte, mais une fois qu'il eut fini de se vidait dans la bouche de la rouge et or, il lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

En bref, ce jour-là ils n'ont pas pus aller en cours, beaucoup trop occupaient pour ça.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Hermione ne portait qu'une chemise blanche beaucoup trop petite, qui moulait sa poitrine à merveille et lui fessait un magnifique décolleter, avec une cravate aux couleurs de la maison de ses deux amants, lâchement nouée autour du cou, une jupe plissée verte bien trop courte, avec une paire de talons hauts, ses cheveux détacher et exagérément ébouriffés lui donnant une allure encore plus sauvage et bestial que d'habitude, chose que Draco et Blaise adoraient.

Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à ses deux serpents à la Salle sur Demande, pour une après-midi coquine. Elle avait déjà tout préparé, le décor aux couleurs de serpentard, deux fauteuil cote à cote et un autre en face, et plus loin un lit à baldaquin King size aux lourdes tentures vertes serpentard. Des bougies installer ici et là donner un coté intime à la pièce.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Les deux serpentards avaient reçu le parchemin concernant le rendez de vous, et ce dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, impatients de retrouver leur lionne.

Tu pense qu'elle nous réserves quoi ? Demande le grand noir désireux de rejoindre la jeune femme au plus vite.

Tu connais Mione, elle est une vrai chatte en chaleur quand elle est en manque. Répondît Draco, un rictus au lèvre, en repensant à un moment qu'ils avaient passer tout les trois.

oOo Flash back oOo

Blaise et lui étaient, à la bibliothèque en train de traduire un texte, pour leur prochain cours d'étude des Runes, quand Hermione est venue les chercher. Sans leur laisser le choix elle les entraîna à un endroit de la bibliothèque ou il n'y avait jamais personne et où ils ne seraient pas déranger . Là-bas elle se retourna face à eux, et ses deux amants puissent remarquaient l'état dans lequel elle ce trouver. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'ont pas pu se voir à cause de la surcharge de devoirs. On aurait dit une droguée en manque. Et c'est ce qu'elle était.

Eh bien Granger, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ricana le grand noir, en passant derrière elle.

Il colla son torse à son dos, passant ses mains devant elle sous son chemisier pour venir taquiner ses pointes dresser, en alternant suçons et baisers dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, Draco embrassait la brune, les mains poser sous sa jupe directement sur son fessier, chose normal vu qu'elle ne portait qu'un string ridiculement petit. Le blond s'amusa à caresser le cul doux et ferme de la jeune fille, son érection collé contre le bas ventre de la jeune fille, il se frotta contre elle.

Les serpents finissent par se séparer d'elle quasiment en même temps, ce remettant face a elle, mais à quelques pas plus loins, la laissant haletante et tremblante, désireuse de continuer.

Tu va être une gentille fille, Hermione.

Elle l'écoute, en se mordillant la lèvre, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils voudraient qu'elle fasse.

Tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et venir t'occuper de ma queue. Continua le blond. Mais avant ça, retire ton chemisier et ton string.

Elle fait ce qu'il lui était demandé. Défaisant bouton après bouton, et retirant son chemisier, la respiration haletante et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Puis passa les mains sous sa jupe, et fit glisser son string le long de c'est jambe, pour le laisser au sol. Ce retrouvant avec juste sa jupe d'écolière noir et son soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle.

Elle posa ses genoux au sol, plaça ses mains au sol également et avança vers eux. Draco avait déjà sortit son penis et se branlait tranquillement, le visage toujours impassible - Éducation Malfoyenne oblige-, Zabini lui préféra se mettre a l'écart pour l'instant, pour mieux observer. Il était un voyeur dans l'âme. De toute façon, Draco était toujours le premier a passer sur la jeune femme, et ce dans tous les sens du terme et dirigeais toujours leurs rapports du début à la fin . Une façon de démontrer sa domination dans cette relation atypique qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, pas que cela dérange Blaise au contraire.

Hermione, une fois devant son ancien ennemi, resta à genoux, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard brillant, attendant le prochain ordre de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son maître.

Le blond guida sa queue devant les lèvres de la rouge et or.

Ouvre la bouche en grand bébé, je vais te nourrir.

Elle obéit, et d'un mouvement vif, elle enfourna la longueur et commença à la savourer comme si c'était une glace. Il avait une grosse queue, pas aussi grosse que celle de Blaise, mais d'une taille plus que respectable.

Draco ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, pour mieux profiter de la bouche amoureuse de la jeune fille agenouiller à ses pieds. Il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux brun. Se crispa quand il sentit la lionne creuser les joues.

C'est ça, suce bien bébé. Ça t'avais manqué d'avoir une queue en bouche ? Il raille. Tu étais en manque de ma queue hein ? Parce que c'est moi ton maître hein chérie ?

Devant le manque de réaction de sa part il lui ordonna en tirant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste sec. Répond moi salope !

C'est qui ton maitre salope ?! Le serpentard lui redemande.

C'est vous maitre, gémit-elle les larmes au yeux.

Draco ré-enfonça son penis dans cette petite bouche chaude, pour finir par ce vider après quelques vas et viens.

Avale tout bébé !

Une fois qu'elle eu finit sa dégustation , il lui tira les cheveux pour la remettre debout. Il lui ramassa son chemisier et lui donna, mais garda le string, qu'il mit dans une de ses poches.

On va aller dans ma chambre de préfet, au moins nous serons sur de ne pas être interrompu.

oOo Fin du Flash Back oOo

Il n'y a pas à dire, ce qu'il s'est passé une fois dans la chambre du préfet aura été véritablement génial ! Draco se souvient...

oOo Flash Black oOo

Hermione était nue, allonger sur le lit du blond, les jambes écartaient, dévoilant son intimité humide au regard de ses amants.

Draco est le premier à se déshabiller, et sans réfléchir se précipita pour enfouir son visage entre les jambes de la gryffondor.

Elle couina fort et gémit sous le plaisir que lui procurait le blond avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Le black décida qu'il avait assez jouer les voyeurs et se déshabilla sous le regard brûlant et plein d'excitation de la rouge et or. Il monta sur le lit à son tour et se mit à genoux, à coter d'elle pour qu'elle s'occupe de son excitation.

Comme un bon soldat obéissant, elle se mit à l'œuvre, avec plaisir.

Elle adorait pratiquer des fellations, surtout sur l'énorme queue de Blaise. Elle remplissait sa bouche à la perfection.

Hermione s'amusa à diversifier les plaisirs en se calant sur le rythme de la langue qui dévorait son sexe. Tantôt rapide, tantôt plus lent.

Ayant la bouche pleine, la brune gémis de plaisir contre la queue du noir. La langue que s'enfonçait en elle était proche de la faire jouir, elle sentait que Blaise n'aller pas tarder lui aussi.

Elle eut raison, se sentant venir, le serpentard retira sa queue de l'antre chaud qu'est sa bouche, et s'astiqua sur sa bouche. Très vite elle reçu plusieurs jets de foutres sur le visage. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous le plaisir, pour admirer le visage crispait de Blaise qui venait de jouir sur elle.

Sans les laisser se reposer, Draco tourna la gryffondor pour la mettre en levrette et s'enfonça directement en elle jusqu'à butait au plus profond de son être. Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'adapter, il commença une série de vas et viens bestiaux .

Blaise, une fois remis de ses émotions, recupera avec ses doigts le sperme qui coulait du visage de son amante pour le lui faire goûter.

oOo Fin du Flash Back oOo

Aucun des deux garçons ne savaient ce que la gryffondor leur réserver, mais ils s'en foutaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la Salle-Sur-Demande.


End file.
